


Jacked Gems

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M. Bating, Masturbation, Monsterbiting, Steven's turn!, jackin-whackin, jackturbating, muscular women, sorry that sounds like an Undertale reference, spankin-wankin, wacky jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Steven has a tender moment with himself after running into his Gem friends and family but jacked.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Kudos: 1





	Jacked Gems

Early one morning, Steven walked into the Beach House. Within were all the Gems he knew, plus Garnet, the Fusion.

They were all really muscular today for some reason.

Steven turned and left immediately. He didn’t even give Lapis and Peridot a single moment to molest him with their huge, muscular hands.

Steven soon found a dark, quiet place on the beach—a quiet alcove hewn into the rock of Lighthouse Park Hill. Within the crevice, he also found his dick, after reaching into his pants, after taking off his shirt. He wouldn’t make a mess on his clothes today!

He began to jack his dick, and damned furiously. Seeing so many sexy, ripped women at once like that, and all in one place… it was just too much, dammit. Steven jacked his dick for what felt like hours because that’s for exactly how long he was jacking his dick.

When Steven finally came all over his face and upper body the sun had just set under the horizon. Steven sighed deeply. He was fully satisfied. And deeply remorseful.

He began to stretch from having his body sat in the same position for over 10 hours. But then he noticed something.

“Hey!!” he cried. “My arms are as huge and ripped as theirs!”

Well, his right arm was, at least.

Steven smirked and arose and trotted his way back over to the Beach House and smirked some more.

He burst through the front door.

“Hey, Peridot!” Steven yelled. Peridot turned to face him from where she was across the room.

“Yeah?” she asked. Her voice was the deepest baritone bass from all the steroids she had taken to get her body the way it was now. Gem steroids.

Steven flashed her the cockiest, shit-eatingest grin he’d ever flashed in his current life. As Rose Quartz, though, he had flashed shit-eatinger grins. Rose Quartz would eat anything. I mean, just look at the size of her and her cute, bejeweled tummy.

“Wanna * _ arm wrestle _ *?” he asked provokingly.

Peridot’s eyes narrowed to slits.

“* _ You’re on… _ !*”

** END **


End file.
